v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wild Week/@comment-39414951-20190807014618/@comment-39414951-20190807082428
in truth, the many problems I see being complained about are the results of the "Smutstone Teams" methods for game development...actually they have no method... Communication with the player base. they have posted two times on this external forum in the past THAT’S IT! and it was some dire threat of banning automation using players, this was during another unrelated crisis of their making and where for the most part ignored or players missed in the ensuing madness. most games will have something within the game itself...a forum, developer notes or what not to let the players know what’s happening, and that the game hasn’t been abandoned...these guys figure just ignore the player base, they will figure it out... Planning. to be successful you need a plan for the year ahead, so that you can work on what’s important, add new content, fix bugs etc... many break it down by quarters and only will give a tentative 12 month plan that’s most likely going to go to shit anyway....an example would be "this quarter we will complement A+B+C and maybe D if time permits..." the "Smutstone Team" works hap-hardly, doing A if we are lucky, T, maybe Q and throwing a sloppy repeat of last year’s B in the mix...a good example would be their replaying of (I think it was darkest nights) weekly event. due to the constant changing of game mechanics, and differences of resources from the original release to the rerelease, the event was unwinnable, you simply ran out of things to do to acquire points with no means of even a daily grind...the event was simply done 4-5 days in Testing. The Smutstone team either doesn’t do it, or had their CS persons nephew play the new material for an hour or two hoping that its adequate. while the one or (doubtfully) two person development team rushes to get something accomplished and without preplanning or preparation, something just pops into their head and they focus on it and it alone, the result is that they put out a confused and bug filled product in a nonlinear manner...more like a figure eight and it does come back to bite them Customer service…. It’s simple, what’s that? Not here, no way! When this game came out it had many issues (no, that’s not possible you say, but yes, I am afraid it was so) and usually their customer service was on top of the issue…offering 200 rubies for your troubles and all was (for the most part) forgiven. Today, if you have a problem, you type it up and click send and await your reply, if you’re lucky enough to get one, its most likely something to the nature of AND? (What do you want from me…good bye!) basically throwing fuel on an individual player smoldering fire…but those issues tend to not effect only a single player…lets multiply that, and we can assume these problems seldom ever reach where they need to go. Why should they? Customer service fixed that for them, right? finally, and this is more of my gut feeling than fact...but they fix issues using this forum and what is posted here I have noticed in the past posts (from these forums) and reaction (from Smutstone team) ...someone will state a way to keep the game going easily on these forums (not overly intelligent but they are trying to help) then the next week that is no longer possible, or a good way to win daily tournaments…next week…not going to happen, then someone will mention that drop rates are great on lets say gold box’s on WoF then shortly thereafter they are no longer...and as I stated earlier that the game is unbalanced...so they attempt their version of balancing...resulting in destabilizing a game already flying about wildly like a piece of cloth in a strong wind. so, when I say what I did (yes, I was in a bad mood, from a long, negatively eventful day) I was saying what I believe true...only I didn’t put the information out as it should have been and for this I apologize.